Club Trauma
by AliceIntoDarkness
Summary: The club. He hated it. And he had good reason to. This is where it all began. When his only love turns up in town and meets his current,very possesive boyfreind,you know sparks are gonna fly. MARLUXIAxZEXION ZEMYX slightAKUROKU. sucky summary
1. Chapter One

The noise.

The endless pounding. Beating in time with the hearts of the crowd.

Sweat, alcohol.

Blood.

Every chord cut through him like a knife.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the pain pulsing through his body in time with the music. With his blue hair covering his eyes he glared around at the crowd he was in the middle of, begging for attention, crying out for someone, anyone.

_No._

_Someone._

_One._

_The only one._

He pushed himself out of the crowd jumping up and down to the music. Forcing his way to the bathroom he quickly glanced at the bar where his best friend was sitting. In the midst of everything, still sitting there, laughing along, with burning eyes. Endless eyes.

He slowed his pace and walked into the bathroom, feeling the swing door fall closed behind him. He shook his head again and ran to the sinks, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked down towards the sinks and turned the tap and barely flinched as the freezing water ran over his hands. Looking up, he caught his reflection again. He lifted his cold hands to the mirror, one resting on the glass, the other, touching his reflection. He looked into his own eyes, touching under them, still gently caressing his reflection.

A whispered scream came from his throat. Stopped by his mouth at the last second. He could feel the tears coming. Feel them about to break, about to scar his pale face. Fighting, he looked again at his reflection. Resisting. Resisting the urge to shout at the look his mirror-other was giving him.

His resolve broke, and the tears came. Silently streaming down his face. Silently, pouring, his heartbreak. Again.

He recovered quickly, wiping his eyes he turned to one of the cubicles to get some tissue to clean up the black running down his cheeks.  
Looking at his reflection once more he sorted himself out. Breathing deeply. He wiped off his make up and reapplied his eyeliner. Thankfully his eyes weren't too red, the red they were he could pass off as all the smoke people were blowing in each others faces.

He bent down and retied his converse, still trying to calm his breathing.

He stood and turned towards the door, deciding not to check himself once more in the mirror. He walked into another's chest.

His eyes narrowed, but looking up he found himself lost.

Lost in the ocean.

A pair of amazingly clear, blue-green eyes were gazing into his own. They couldn't tear themselves away from each others gaze. Their eyes, like portals, a thousand words. A thousand songs. Yet none.

The ocean eyes began to cloud with emotion. His voice shaking, he reached out to touch the others cheek.  
'...No... its not...'

His thumb ran along the others bottom lip, pulling him closer to him. He nuzzled his neck and lifted his chin so their lips were almost touching.

'...Zexion..'

_**

* * *

**_

I know its kinda short.. im sorry..  
It seemed a good place to end the first chapter..  
But I've written.. like upto chapter five so far..  
So if i can get.. three reviews?  
Would A) REALLY make my day..  
And B) Make me upload the next few chapters.. im not too sure if my work is good enough to be on this site..  
So.. Thanks for reading!  
Hopefully will put the next few chapters up.. -crosses fingers-

_**Critisism is welcome..  
But nice critisism..  
Actually. scratch that..  
If you think this sucks..  
Feel free to say!  
And I'll try to improve.**_

_**xx  
**_


	2. Chapter Two

'...Zexion..'

Capturing Zexion's lips, he slowly pushed the other boy back, so he was pressed up against the wall. Zexion blushed. Pushing himself out of the kiss, Zexion looked at the boy who had just kissed him. His eyes taking in like they had never seen before. Although he was taller, he hadn't changed. His eyes. Zexion ran his hands through the others hair, the blonde's gelled style slipping between his fingers. So soft. The others eyes were closed, he was simply holding him, remembering.  
Zexion took the other boys arms from around his waist and pulled them towards his chest. He leaned in towards the older boy, kissing his lips softly, quickly. The moment was broken. He pulled away and looked up to see the other almost in tears.

'Demyx. I..' He leant in once more, leaning so close that their lips were almost touching. He lowered his voice slightly.  
'Demyx. I can't do this again'.  
He looked into the others eyes. His voice lowering into a whisper.

'You made your choice. I made mine'.

He pressed his lips against Demyx's for only a second. Then he turned away from the blonde, who dropped down onto the floor.

'Besides, from what I heard you can't really have been missing me _that_ much'

From the corner of his eye he saw Demyx's pale face twist into what looked like anger.  
With hatred burning in his eyes he stood up, pushing the blue haired boy back against the wall.  
His words were quiet, a snarl masking his voice, making it almost unrecognizable.

'You'  
His grip on Zexion's shoulder tightened, making him wince and gasp as he felt nails digging into his skin.  
'Need to stop listening to rumors _Zexy'_

Zexion winced again at the spite Demyx put into his nickname.  
He looked up into Demyx's face.  
With his voice shaking slightly, he reached up and pulled Demyx's hand from his shoulder'

'And you. Need to control your anger'.  
He pushed away from Demyx and almost ran to the door, breathing heavily as he leant against it. He heard him fall to the ground, and the sound of crying made him stay where he was, instantly regretting running from his former lover.  
He was fighting with himself. Fighting to stay put, to stay where he was, but at the same time fighting the urge to run back into the bathrooms, pull the blond into his arms, never let him go.  
But he stayed where he was. Tears finally streaming silently from his eyes.

'_Why'. _

Even in his mind it didn't make sense,

'_Why does he still have this power over me?'_

He turned away from the door quietly; the soft sobbing sounds no longer coming from behind it.

'_Why?'_

He moved away from the door

He moved away from the door. Slowly, quietly, he didn't want Demyx knowing he had been standing outside.

He shook his head as he pushed through the crowd, he had to find Axel.

--

_'Damn damn damn'_ Zexion was running_.H _he stopped suddenly, leaning back against a chain-link fence, looking up into the sky.  
_'It was so easy'_.

**_Uhm.. I hate it.  
This chapter took me _forever _to edit.  
It just kept stopping and starting and going NOWHERE!  
Same for the next one._**

**_Again.. appologies for it being SOO short.  
I might edit this later and add the next bit to the end of this one..  
But even then it'll probably be the longest chapter..  
im really no good at long stuff X3_**


	3. Chapter Three

When Zexion woke up the next morning, he found himself in his bed alone.He sat up and looked around his room.

Yawning he bent down and pulled his boxers from the night before on.

He stood up and stretched.

'Marly?'

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen he shared with his roommate, Luxord.

He looked around the room, stretching his arms in the air.

'Hey, Lux?'

He looked over to the sofas and spied two lumps lying on the one opposite the kitchen counter.

'_Looks like Xigbar stayed over again last night' _

He smirked behind his hair and walked over to them.

'..Xig? Lux?'

He was whispering, trying to get one of their attentions without waking the other.

Xigbar yawned loudly before he rolled over to look up at Zexion.

He raised an eyebrow at the others attire before yawning again and slowly getting up off the sofa, trying to be careful not to wake his sleeping lover, making it difficult and eventually tripping out of the quilt covering them.  
Pulling himself up from the floor he looked over at Zexion who was silently laughing at the mess he had made of getting up from the sofa, he looked back down to find Luxord still asleep.

He smiled and pulled the duvet back around him. He then walked into the kitchen where Zexion was getting a bottle of fruit juice out of the fridge, before sitting on the countertop, silently staring at the bottle he had in his hand.

'Hey Zex, you do know the concentrate on the side doesn't mean you have to stare at it right?'

Zexion looked up and glared at Xigbar, who laughed.

'Okay dude. Relax I was just kidding'.

He walked over to the sink and filled up the kettle he had in his hand.

'Morning, no coffee, not good Xigbar make' He yawned,

Before looking back over at Zexion who was again staring into space.

'You okay little dude?'

He put the kettle down flicked the switch.

'I saw you at the club the other day, that kid again?'

He turned to look at Zexion, who flushed and quickly looked away.

'Aww... dude, he should have got the picture. I mean you mentioned Marly... Right?'

Zexion looked up at Xigbar, a hurt smile on his face.

'Uhm. I may have... kind not said much to him. More... ' He blushed slightly 'more... kissed him then told him I couldn't see him. Oh. And then basically called him a whore'.

He jumped off the counter.

'I think I should leave it. You know what Marly's like, even with Axel. I'm kinda worried _for_ Demyx, cause if he gets caught by Marluxia.'

Xigbar looked worried.

'..That won't be pretty. Maybe you should try and find the kid again... tell him about Marl'

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Until Zexion sighed.

'If only it was that easy'

He suddenly smirked at Xigbar. Who was looking even more worried.

'So... you and Luxord have fun last night?'

He winked and quickly ran as Xigbar grabbed the freshly boiled kettle.


	4. Chapter Four

Zexion stood in the shower, freezing water pouring over his face, down his neck, his back

Zexion stood in the shower, freezing water pouring over his face, down his neck, his back. He leaned back against the wall, rubbing his eyes. He turned the switch on the shower, suddenly making the water turn from freezing to scalding. He stepped back under the flow of water, gasping as it hit his shoulders. He ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes. He heard a knock on the bathroom door, and a British voice yelled something at him. He ignored it. He heard something being thrown at the door and an outside door slam. He laughed, Luxord was too predictable. He would knock, say something knowing Zexion would ignore it, then get angry, throw something, and storm out, dragging Xigbar with him. Then he would come back in, leave a note and go get pissed and gamble. He was almost an addict.

Zexion waited another 10 minutes before stepping out of the shower, turning the water off as he went. He shook his head and towel dried his hair and body quickly, before grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He combed his hair through and grabbed his gel from the side of the sink, putting some on his hands running them through the back of his hair, spiking it slightly. He combed his fringe again, pulling it over his left eye. He looked at his reflection and smiled, he really did like his hair.

He opened the bathroom door as the last thing he expected to happen happened. Well not the last thing, but it was close. The world spun and he ended up on the floor, a big weight pinning him to the ground.

He yelled as he saw a mess of red hair and an amazing grin look at him.

'AXEL GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OFF ME!!'

Axel grinned and stood up, offering his hand to the boy he had just knocked over.

'Awwee I'm sowwy Zexyy... I didn't mwean to knock you owver'

He started laughing as he pulled Zexion up off from the floor. He turned around and walked back over to the sofa's, grinning, knowing what was coming next.

He turned back to find a blue blur rush at him and knock him to the ground. Zexion smirked and pinned the red head to the ground. Axel laughed as he saw Zexion smile.

'Zexy! I haven't seen you smile in aaages! It's like you never smile at me anymoarr'

He saw the shadow fall back over Zexion's face as he stood up, turning away from the red head.

Axel was silent. For a minute. Thinking.

'It's that Demyx kid aint it Zex?'

At once he felt a weight fall back onto his stomach, knees either side of his hips, pinning him to the ground. An arm was holding the front of his shirt, lifting his face to the others. He looked up, into Zexion's face, his eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was a tiny line across his face. He looked ready to kill the red head, And Axel knew from personal experience that he probably could.

--  
**Gah. These past two chapters are awful.**

Yay.. next chapter.. flaashbaack -;  
'How Axel met Zexion' X3

**p.s ITS ZEMYX DAAY XDXD**


End file.
